


Why Him?!

by sher_lockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, PITY ME, Pining, dance!lock, i have to do this this year, inspiration from my own self-pity, partner dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sher_lockian/pseuds/sher_lockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'today, is a horrible day' John thought to himself, looking at the curly haired, pale boy in front of him. 'not only do I have to do partner dancing, but I'm paired with him, out of all the people to not be paired with besides a hot girl, it was HIM'.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Sherl-"</p><p>"I know who you are. Sherlock Holmes. Insensitive BASTARD"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Him?!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this Johnlock one-shot based off of my self-pity towards me having to do partner dancing in school this year.
> 
> If only this could happen to me with some hot guy in the grade, though, firstly - highly unlikely as I'm not exactly attractive, secondly - I am the 'popular peoples' bullying bag and thirdly - there are no hot guys in my grade... THE STRUGGLES.

' _today, is a horrible day_ ' John thought to himself, looking at the curly haired, pale boy in front of him. ' _not only do I have to do partner dancing, but I'm paired with_ him _, out of all the people to not be paired with besides a hot girl, it was_ HIM'.

"Hello, I'm Sherl-"

"I know who you are. Sherlock Holmes. Insensitive BASTARD" Sherlock looked down, grimacing. "That's me" he finished with a fake, cold smile.

"John Watson, man whore" Sherlock summed up, giving him a quick glance before looking down again.

John fought the urge not to slap the boy who was considerably taller than him. ' _I'm only holding back because of his douche baggey brother_ ' John thought to himself, a little 'nope' at the back of his head which he quickly shook away. "Okay class, back to the center now, please" their sports teacher called, ending their glaring contest - John's at Sherlock, Sherlock's at the ground. "Machine" John muttered harshly before going to look for his friends, leaving behind a rather depressed Sherlock.

~~~~~

' _out of all the people I could ever have liked, it had to be_ _John_ flipping _Watson_ ' Sherlock thought to himself. Sherlock accepted his feelings for the human being a while back, but it didn't stop Sherlocks self-pity.

Mycrofts voice entering his head, ' _always the drama queen, Sherlock_ '. Sherlock yelled into the empty house, slamming palms of both hands against his dresser.

~~~~~

"Class, get with your partners I chose for you the other day, today we're going to start with a simple one -"

John dawdled his way over to Sherlock who looked thoroughly interested in his so-called 'mind palace'. John tried not to stare at the boy sitting below him, as he kicked his thigh - rather harshly, releasing a hiss from the boy sitting down, causing him to look up.

"Holmes, up you get! Watson, stop wussing!" the teacher yelled across the hall.

~~

"Stop. Stepping. On. My feet" Sherlock hissed to the offender.

"Not my fault you know how to dance and I don't"

"Not my fault you insist on leading"

"I'm NOT being the girl" John hissed out, stepping purposefully on Sherlock's foot, a bit harder than planned, causing the taller (and younger) boy to let out a heart shattering whimper. John concealed his heartfelt pain with a roll of the eyes as Sherlock released his hold on John to shake his foot out.

Sherlock followed the shaking of his foot with a shaking of his head before limping out the hall, nobody noticing his retreating body except the boys infatuation and the boy who is infatuated with him.

"Ah, fuck" John whispered under his breath before running after Sherlock. Once in the empty, quiet school halls John let out a quiet "Sherlock" as he looked around for him, soon finding him on the floor resting against some lockers, sniffling a bit.

"Sherlock" John said softly, with a bit of care to it, Sherlock didn't move an inch.

John sat down next to the vulnerable boy, patting his shoulder awkwardly. "I'm sorry" they both said at the same time, John resulting in furrowing his eyebrows at Sherlock.

"Why are _you_ sorry..?" John questioned carefully.

"I'm sorry for you having to get me as a partner" Sherlock said, sadly and vulnerable causing Johns heart to shatter - again. "Oh, Sherlock" John said, a little bit of fondness showing over agony, causing Sherlocks head to shoot up.

They both stared at each other, moving closer without realising, till their foreheads and noses bumped, leaving them both blushing, but not moving away. John made the move, slightly tilting his head before softly pushing his lips to Sherlocks, Sherlock reacting and reciprocating after a couple of seconds.

Pulling away, both breathing heavy and faces flushed, John stood up, leaving a hand out for Sherlock, which he grabbed gratefully. John intertwined one hand with his, moving Sherlocks other hand up to his neck as his rested on his waist, slowly moving them both carefully in a dance. Sherlock rested his head in the crook of Johns neck, letting out a content sigh. "Oh Sherlock" John started. "You drama queen" letting all the fond show through this time.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> GOD, this is shorter than I thought it was...  
> ANYWAY, YOU KNOW THE DRILL, HERE'S MY TUMBLR; http://sher-lockian.tumblr.com/


End file.
